1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for vertically clamping rod-like objects, such as logs, bars and stems, wherein the device includes a support body mounted in a housing and having a receiving opening, and at least three clamping levers mounted in the support body on a vertical axle so as to be pivotable laterally into the receiving opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of the above-described type is disclosed in DE-OS 196 04 543. In this device, all clamping elements are moved simultaneously and uniformly against the rod-like object which has been inserted into the receiving opening and the object is clamped as a result. However, this clamping action does not ensure that the rod-like object will not tilt. For example, if the stem of a Christmas tree is to be clamped, the housing containing the support body must be provided in the center of its bottom with a spike which can penetrate into the end face of the stem of the Christmas tree and exclude a tilting movement. However, when the stem of a Christmas tree is placed on the spike, it is extremely difficult to place the stem concentrically on the spike. Small deviations from the center already have the result that the stem of the Christmas tree assumes an inclined position. This problem could be solved, for example, by initially making a bore in the end face of the stem of the Christmas tree into which the spike can engage. However, this also does not ensure that the stem is inserted within the support body and the housing in such a way that the spike can actually penetrate into the bore. This sometimes requires several attempts and is time consuming. If the object to be clamped is not the stem of a Christmas tree, the spike on the bottom of the housing cannot be used for additionally centering the object. If the pivotable and adjustable clamping elements rest, for example, against a metal rod, it is possible to clamp the rod, however, a vertical position of the rod is only achieved extremely infrequently. Accordingly, the device known in the art is not suitable for vertically clamping metal rods, for example, flag poles and sun umbrellas.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to further develop the prior art device described above in such a way that a vertical position of the rod-like object can always be achieved without difficulties and that the device can also especially be used for vertically clamping metal rods.
In accordance with the present invention, in a device of the above-described type, each clamping lever is equipped in a middle portion thereof with a clamping prism and the bottom of the housing has in the center thereof a guide element.
Particularly in the case of metal rods, the clamping prisms ensure that the clamping elements rest securely against the rods. The guide element ensures that independently of the diameter of the rod-like object, the object always assumes a vertical position in the support body or the housing.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the descriptive matter in which there are described preferred embodiments of the invention.